Home: Finding My Brother
by Writer I Am
Summary: Sirius has everything except love and a family except for his 'brother'. James has everything except his family is not complete without his 'Brother' his parents feel the same way. What happens when Sirius has had enough and runs away to his real home?
1. Bad Home, Good Memories

Bad Home, Good Memories

(Sirius POV)

"You revolting, HORRIBLE, piece of scum…I cant believe I had YOU as a son. You mudblood lover. Blood traitor." My 'mum' yelled. "You're a waste of blood. Purebloods are suppose to be proud! We are better!"

"BETTER!" I roared. "YOU are NOTHING! YOU cant say ANYTHING to me about being PROUD or BETTER!" I yelled.

At that I felt something collide with my head…it was my 'fathers' cane. Here we go again. The abuse. Ever since I have been sorted into Gryffindor at my school they have abused me. Only my best friends, James, Remus, and Peter, know. James knows WAY more because he's my practically my brother I am sixteen and my name is Sirius Black. I hate being a Black. I have always been different even when I was little. I always hated their ways. I always hated them.

"You will NOT speak to your mother that way!" My 'Father' yelled hitting me with every word. Soon I felt unbearable pain…it was a cruciatus curse. I didn't scream even though it hurt SO much. Then I felt numerous of dark spells come at me. Soon after what felt like an eternity it stopped and they both kicked me one last time before leaving.

I limped up to my room and went to my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself. I had cuts all over, bruises and blood. I took a shower and sat on my bed.

"Padfoot?" I heard my mirror on my bed side table say.

"Prongs?" I whispered.

"Yeah it me grab your mirror." I did as I was told. James and I made these mirrors second year, if we were in separate detentions we would use them. We especially use them during the holidays. We were close, we were brothers. He has been my best friend since we met on the train. People mistake us for brothers which isn't really hard to do considering we both had black hair, I had grey stormy eyes and he had hazel, we were a month apart me being older, and we ALWAYS say things at the same exact time. We are close and you NEVER see one without the other. Except during the holidays.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey…are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, thing is I could lie to anyone and they would believe it…except James…he could do the same.

"No your not…how bad was it this time?" He asked.

"Not as bad." I answered.

"Sirius…"

"James."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Of course."

"You do know that if ever need a place to stay…we're here." When he said 'we're' he means his family. His parents always treated me like a son…if James and I got into trouble they would be up here telling us both off, then they would hug us and tell us they still love us and everyone makes mistakes. Even when its just ME who gets into trouble they are still up there telling me off and hugging me.

"Yeah…I know." I said.

We talked for a few more minuets and then said good night, we always kept our mirrors on just incase one of us needed each other so I set in to my bedside table as he did his so we could see each other. Soon I started thinking…about the Potters.

_I was on the train looking for a place to sit. Soon I saw this boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. His name was James Potter as he said. I told him my name. People usually went ballistic when they heard my name…he didn't. We talked and ended up having A LOT in common. That was the beginning of our friendship. Soon we were inseparable._

That has always been my favorite memory, the Potters never judged me because of my last name and I am forever grateful. I went to their house during the summer and ever since they had always been there.

_I walked off the train and automatically I was pulled to the right. It was just James. Next thing I know we stopped. I looked up to see two people, the women had black hair that curled under with brown eyes she was around 5'5 and the man looked EXACTLY like James jet black hair that went everywhere with hazel eyes and was about 5'9. I automatically knew they were James parents._

"_Hey mum, hey dad. This is my best friend Sirius Black, he's in my house also, Sirius this is mum and dad." James said all in one breath._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." I said holding out my hand._

"_No…" James dad said…I knew this would happen, all because of my name. "It's a pleasure to meet YOU." That shocked me he said this as he grabbed my hand and shook it. "My name is Charlus Potter and this is my wife Dorea." He said._

"_It's a pleasure." Dorea said engulfing me in a hug. "You'll have to come over soon." She said._

On that day I found a family. I went to their house and all they ever did was treat me like a son. In second year on the summer holidays they saw a bruise. Then they saw A LOT more. Soon they asked and I knew I couldn't lie.

_James and I had just gotten inside after playing some Quidditch. I was wearing a cloke all day so no one could see the very few bruises on my arm and I took it off forgetting all about them. Soon Dorea saw them and asked where I got them. I told her part of the truth I got them playing Quidditch to roughly. Then I yawned and my shirt went up a little and she saw the small of my back…it was mostly black. She let it go and I was thankful. After lunch though she pulled me into their Library and told me to tell her what was going on. I told her everything, soon Charlus was home so I asked them and James if we could talk and Dorea and I told them what was going on and ever since then they always made sure to treat me like James even more. They wanted to tell someone but I begged them not to so they agreed._

They really are great people. They are pureblooded also just WAY different then most. I am SO thankful to them. I remember the first time I actually got into trouble with James and they came up.

_We were waiting in Dumbledore's office. We were there because we hexed Snape. It wasn't harmful just made boils go EVERYWHERE on him. They had sent home letters to BOTH of our parents and told them what had happened. I had just gotten a Howler from THEM as I now put it. They were telling me that I was a freak who was a waste of blood and that I needed to die and blah, blah, blah same old, same old. Soon I heard the fire roar to life and saw none other than the Potters._

"_Care to explain?" Charlus asked._

"_Well…Snape was saying A LOT of rubbish…" Started James._

"_And we tried to ignore him…"I took over._

"_But the bloody git wouldn't leave us alone…"_

"_So we turned around and told him to shut up…"_

"_Then we turned around and started to walk away…"_

"_Then we hear him say some curse…"_

"_And we put up a shield…"_

"_Then we both said a boil spell…and it worked to." We both finished._

"_Well it wasn't the right…ok so you did handle it right…except for the spell." Dorea said._

"_We're REALLY sorry." We said._

"_We know" Charlus said. "Sirius have you heard from you parents yet?" He asked I just nodded. "What did they say?" He asked I handed him the letter because it didn't want to burn…they never do._

_Dear Freak,_

_We decided to write this considering your not worth it . You are a shame to our family and filth and I wish I never had you. You are a disgusting, revolting, piece of rubbish that we should have NEVER had you. You have no right to live. You are a disgusting mudblood lover blood traitor, and we all HATE you. And we wish you would DIE._

_From, _

_Your unfortunate Mother. _

_He passed the note over to Dorea who looked horrified at it._

"_They really said this?" They asked._

"_Yes ma'am." I said._

"_That's horrible." She said._

"_That's them." I said._

"_Well just try not to do it again…pranks I don't mind and the only reason we're up here is to make sure you kids are ok…are ya'll?" Charlus asked._

"_Yes sir." We answered. Soon we were in hugs. Them saying its ok and everyone makes mistakes. Then they left._

That was my first time feeling that…loved. We did get into more trouble but they always came, I got a howler and they came and talked to us. I also remember the first time I got into trouble…WITHOUT James.

_I was in third year and Snape had decided to pick a fight with me because James wasn't there. I was already having a bad day and he didn't help. He said things and kept going…all about how Regulus was SO great and more. Soon I turned around and grabbed my wand. He did the same. Soon we were dulling. Then I accidentally blew him into the wall and he was knocked out, and that's how I ended up here. I knew they sent a note to my 'parents' because I just got a howler. What I didn't know is how the Potters found out because the fire just roared to life and out stepped the one and only Charlus Potter._

"_Sirius are you ok?" Charlus asked._

"_Yes sir." I said._

"_Did you get hurt?" He asked. I hesitated before saying._

"_Yes sir." I knew he hated being lied to._

"_Who started it?" He asked._

"_Him." I said._

"_Would you like to explain more?" He asked gently._

"_He…he…he just wouldn't shut up. He kept saying how Regulus was SO awesome and how he ended up with a git of a brother like me. And how the family is SO much better when I am gone and how they hate me. That didn't hurt because I hate them. Its just…I…I…I asked him to be quiet and leave me alone and he kept on going. Then he said stuff about muggleborns and Half-blood's and I couldn't take it. I took out my wand and I just pointed it at him, I wasn't going to use it. Until he started throwing curses at me and they were dark curses so I just threw up shields and I was losing energy because shields are tiring so I said expelliarmus, I just meant to get his wand but it was to strong and he flew into the wall and blacked out." I explained._

"_Hey its ok.' He said gently that's when I realized I was crying. I usually only cry when its big and its only to James. I felt myself being lifted up and sat on someone's lap and I knew it was Charlus. He rubbed my back gently and just let me cry it out._

"_I-I'm so-sorry…I-I just d-didn't w-want to disa-disappoint you." I cried._

"_You didn't…why not?" He asked._

"_Be-Because you were the fa-father I ne-never had." I said quietly still crying onto his shoulder and that's when I felt him hug me tighter and closer. "The th-thing is th-the only re-reason it hu-hurt was be-because its tr-true." I said._

"_No it not you're an AMAZING boy…and I am VERY proud of you…your like a son to me…don't let that get to you because we want you and we care about and we love you. James loves you we all do he's been asking is why cant we adopt you…when he talks about you he doesn't always use Sirius he says my brother because that's what you are." He said…and that only made me cry harder. "Let it out Sirius, let it out." He said and I did, I let everything out. The abuse, the name calling, just everything_

"_How did you know?" I asked. "That I was in trouble?"_

"_Well James, Dumbledore, and I had a feeling." He replied._

"_Wait Dumbledore?" I asked._

"_Yeah I told him if James or YOU gets into trouble to owl me, and my feeling only go toward my family." He said. "That's how I know if you guys are hurt, into trouble…anything." He said._

"_But I'm not…"_

"_Yes you are." He finished pulling me into a hug. "We all make mistakes but I will ALWAYS love you. And you may not be my son by blood…but you're my son by heart." He finished._

That was when I felt REALLY loved they have always been there and always will be.

"Padfoot?" I heard someone that only be James.

"Yeah Prongs?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…just thinking, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah…just thinking also…what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"At the same time."

"Ok."

"Memories." We both whispered.

"Pads…" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How do you do it?" He asked and I knew what he was talking about…how do I get through the abuse.

"I may have a bad home life…but I have an awesome brother named James and awesome memories from him." I said.

"Bad home, good memories." We bother said as drifted into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------

Ok so this is my first Harry Potter fic. I know summary sucks. But I always wondored how they really lived and what that night was like so this is what I thought. Its going to change POV's a lot but its mostly going to be James and Sirius's. This is NOT a slash. The slanted is flashbacks but you probably already figured that out. I know I am bableing. But umm...if you have any ideas or comments or questions just tell me. Please review.


	2. Safe And Home

Safe And Home

I woke up to being slapped…no surprise there. My 'mum' yelled at me to get up and stop being lazy…I bet Regulus is still asleep…because he's the king. I looked at my clock to see it was five in the morning…no way. So I did something that I do best…tick them off…so I went back to sleep. If I am going to be beat anyways mite as well let it be for something right.

"Padfoot." Bloody hell I forgot my mirror was on. "What was that?" He asked drowsily.

"My mum." I answered simply.

"She just slapped you…I heard it…and felt it." He said.

"You can feel it?" I asked.

"It doesn't hurt like it hurts you I just KNOW something is going on. Like remember when Snape was on my arse and you weren't there but when he threw a hex at me you were there automatically and they didn't send you back to detention because you helped me and when I asked how you knew you said I felt it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's what I mean." He said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Yeah…"

"Go back to sleep."

"Sirius please come home if you need to." He said.

"I will." I said.

"Promise." He said.

"I swear." I said.

"Ok."

We both put our mirrors back where they were, still on, and went back to sleep.

This time when I woke up I felt better and it was twelve…go me. I got up got dressed and taped a note where it was facing James telling him I would be back soon don't call because I was with THEM, then I put it in my pocket we never left with out it, it was also non-breakable because we put A LOT of spells on it.

"Where have you been!" My 'mum' asked.

"Asleep." Smack! One slap.

"I told you to wake up!" She said.

"It was five in the morning." I said, smack. Two.

"When I tell you to do something that means do it."

"Umm…why say that if I have been disobeying you all the years?" I asked. Smack. Three.

"Go to your room." She said.

"I'd love to but I am hungry." I said. Smack. Four.

"You should have ate breakfast."

"But I'd still be hungry." Smack. Five. This is a record.

I walked away and grabbed an apple then went upstairs. Like I said if I am going to be hurt mite as well be for something I did.

I worked on some homework, shocker, but James was on the other side doing it, we played chess and talked and a lot more. Its amazing what you can do over two way mirrors. Then I heard the front door open and smelt alcohol. The only way I can spell this is because of my animagus form. James reminded me that they were there if I needed to leave and we bid good-bye.

"SIRIUS!!!" I heard my 'father' yell so I went downstairs knowing he was going to call me down anyways. "I heard you talked back to your mum all day today." He said.

"Yeah." I don't call sir, he doesn't deserve it.

"Don't 'yeah' me." He said, then it started. But it was ten times worse than normal. So many curses, so many punches. So many things. Hours and hours later it ended. I limped to my room and did something I have been wanting to do for a long time. I packed. I packed everything. All my pictures, my books cloths. James and I did a trick on out trunks since we couldn't do magic outside of school we made it to where we can fit literally EVERYTHING in there and if we tap our wands on it three times it has protections charms around it to get them off you have to tap it five times and to shrink it ten. There is A LOT more but these are the main, we did this with all of our stuff. But the trick is when you count you have to say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' our map works the same way. After I packed EVERYTHING I secured it and shrunk it. I grabbed my collar that James had gotten me as a joke for Christmas it says Padfoot, but he knew I would use it and wear it where ever I went because it can change it to look like those muggle necklaces called dog tags so he got me one, it was funny 'cause I got him one to, and they both said Prongs, mine said Padfoot, my best friend, my brother. We had put a pouch on it that you could put a lot of small things in it when we were in our animagus forms, he's a stag, I put my trunk in it and went to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Regulus sneered.

"I'm leaving." I said icily.

"Oh really." He asked.

"Yeah…you could come to."

"I'm never leaving."

"If they hurt your Reg…please tell me…we could help you." I said.

"They love me…plus I don't need your help."

"Fine." I said as I opened the door. "Reg I want you to know…we all make mistakes but I will still ALWAYS love you." And I walked, limped, out the door. Soon I was in my animagus form running, I was free. I don't know how long I ran for I left around eleven at night and when I looked at the clock that was in a muggle shop and it said three. Wow. I went to an ally and fell asleep.

Next time I wake up its WAY brighter, I look at the same shop and see that its nine. I look around and see a lot of people. So I start walking again. Some kid threw some food at me so I ate it. I kept on walking and soon it started getting dark. Finally I reached my destination. I formed into a human again and looked at my watch and it read eleven at night. I knocked and soon I saw none other than James Potter. He knew what happened and engulfed me into a hug where I finally broke. I have been holding it in ever since I got home…two weeks ago…he held me. I may be older but sometimes he acts like it.

"Sirius…."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You don't need to be." He said.

"James…" I knew that Dorea. "Sirius!" She gasped. "Charlus…" She said and soon there he was.

"Oh my." He said coming towards us.

"I-I am so-sorry…I-I just cou-couldn't at-take it any-anymore." I said.

"No you did the right thing." He said as we walked over towards the coach Dorea brought us all hot chocolate.

"Hey you wore the collar." James said as he pointed to his neck where his collar was. His parents knew we were animagus's, and they were ok with it considering the war…and he also was one.

"Yeah I needed to get besides the bus and I needed to carry my trunk and mirror that's why I haven't been answering." I explain as I took off the collar and took out my shrunken belongings.

"Oh no wonder…wait you walked here!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"How long did that take?"

"Well I left at eleven last night…I think…yeah."

"Its took you a full day…did you…"

"Yes I slept."

"Oh ok good."

"Yeah."

"Come on Sirius lets get you better and to bed." Charlus said. He healed everything on me and I felt good as new. Soon they had a bed put into James room and they kissed his forehead and said good night and that they loved him…than they did something that shocked me…they came to me and kissed my forehead.

"We love you, sweet dreams." Dorea said like she said to James, then Charlus came and kissed my forehead and said.

"Love you…son…have sweet dreams good night, and don't worry your safe and home." He said and that was the last thing I heard before I went to sleep.

---------------------

Ok so here is the second chapter I know its probably not good but considering its almost eleven and I am tired I promice I will do better on the next. Please r&r. Thanks.


	3. Finally I Got My Brother

Finally I Got My Brother

(James POV)

Ok so I am James Potter and I am sixteen. I have been begging…literally… my 'brother' to come home. Sirius has practically been my brother since I met him. I loved him to. He has always been there for me. When I needed to cry, which was rare for us, he'd be there. I know his home life, I know how he feels. We are VERY close. We have a group and we are the ring leaders, the thing is everyone thinks we are these big headed boys who has got everything they ever wanted and spoilt and try to pick fight…thing is we aren't like that at all. We try to walk away, ok sure we play pranks but boo hoo, there harmless. Thing is they don't know the real us. We don't get everything we want, and we aren't spoilt. Sirius gets abused and I don't think he wants that, and my mum is REALLY sick, but she is just now getting over it. She could have died but thank Marilyn she didn't. She was suppose to have a boy, older than me, but when he was born he was to small and he didn't make it. They have a picture of him when he was born and he looks like me, but he also looks like Sirius. For some reason when I think of John, my older brother, I think of Sirius. My mom said that he was SO hyper, and loving. My dad said she kind of lost it when she lost him, but when she had me she came back, but I realize that when I met Sirius it felt like a piece of me was back…and I saw that in my parents to. Sirius is our missing piece. But I never tell people this…not even Sirius and when he comes home I will. But do people honestly think I want this…no. We are not really like that…we just try to hide. I just don't want Sirius to ever think that I feel like he is taking my parents…because he's not.

I walked down to breakfast and saw my mom cooking and my dad reading the paper. I wasn't spoilt at all…ok sure what ever I wanted but my parents do know how to say no.

"Morning." I said taking a seat.

"Morning sweetie…have you talked to Sirius?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"That's not a good yeah." My dad said.

"Well…ok so I woke up at five in the morning…to a slap…and someone saying get up and stop being lazy." I said quietly.

"That's horrible." My mum said.

"I know." I said. "Mum. If he would let us would you adopt him?" I asked.

"In a heartbeat." She answered.

"Ok…good." I answered.

"Did you tell him to come?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir…he swore if it got out of hand he would come home." I answered.

"Ok good." He answered.

"Mum…dad, I wont be jealous…I swear." I just wanted to reassure them.

"We know." They answered.

"Ok." I said. I ate then went upstairs.

Soon it was a little past twelve and Sirius called…thank Merlyn, he had slap marks all over his right cheek, but I didn't say anything. We did homework, played chess, and a lot more things…soon he had to go.

"James time for dinner." My mum called so I went down there and sat down.

"Sirius called." I said.

"What happened?" My mum asked.

"Well we did our homework, played chess, and just talked…then his dad got home and yelled for him and I reminded him he has a home if he needs to leave…I just have a bad feeling." I said.

"We all do…hopefully he will come home." My dad said.

"I hope." I said.

We ate dinner then I went upstairs to my room. I didn't call Sirius because I still had that bad feeling…soon, about two hours later, the bad feeling went away a little so I tried to call and he didn't answer. I tried for about an hour but he never answered, now I got worried. Soon my parents came in to say goodnight.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mum asked, darn they know me so well.

"Sirius wont answer I have been trying to call him for over an hour." I replied.

"Oh no." My mum answered.

"Ok if we don't hear from him by tomorrow morning I am going over there." My dad answered.

"Ok." I said.

"Now try to go to sleep." My mum said.

"Ok." They kissed my head and bid me goodnight then they left, before I went to sleep I looked at the collar Sirius had gotten me that says prongs on it. My parents knew that were animagus's and they thought it was ok even of we weren't registered they thought it was good because of the war, and my is one to.

I still wasn't asleep so I put the collar on, I don't know why I just did, so I read my Quidditch magazine then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it…it was Sirius. He was all bruised and battered, I pulled him into a hug and he broke. He sobbed and started saying he was sorry. Soon my mum came down and she got my dad soon we got him healed and up to bed. They bid me good night…again then they went to Sirius and did the same thing. The were about to leave and I knew Sirius was asleep so I called to them.

"Mum…dad." I said.

"Yes son." They whispered as they came and sat next to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what son?" My dad asked.

"You gave me my brother back. Look I know I shouldn't try to replace John but I never got to know him, but when I saw the picture and I saw Sirius, well he reminded me of him." I explained.

"I know." My mum answered.

"He's the missing piece…of our family." I said.

"He is." My dad said. "Now get some sleep.

"Ok…finally I got my brother." I said as I laid down to go to sleep.

--------------------

Ok so its finally in James POV, I know, I know not good, but I have been in a hurry latley, so I will try to make it WAY better next time. Please give me any ideas that you have or mistakes or anything at all. Thanks r&r.


	4. Why Love Me?

Why Love Me?

(Regulus's POV)

I don't understand a lot of things. Like I don't understand why Sirius doesn't want to listen to my parents. But I don't understand why they have to hurt him. Why does parents think they have to control their kids. Why cant they just be proud of him, I mean Sirius is amazing. He has great looks, he has great grades, I mean so he hangs out with mudbloods, blood traitors, and half-bloods, but he has a great heart, I don't tell anyone this because I am scared my parents would hurt me instead. I am a coward I REALLY wish I could be more like Sirius. My parents and him are already fighting. I cant watch so I run upstairs. I reflect on the good times…when we were younger.

_I was six and Sirius was seven, I was just learning how to fly and Sirius was helping me. Once I got into the air I was squealing._

"_Sirius, Sirius look at me." I screamed._

"_I see you Reg, your doing great." He said, he was so proud of me, soon I lost my balance and he came running over to me. "Reggie are you ok?" He asked._

"_Yeah." I said, I was trying to be tuff, it wasn't really working, Sirius pulled me into his arms and calmed me down, soon it didn't hurt anymore. "Thanks Siri." I said._

"_Anytime Reggie." He said._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you to."_

That is one of my favorite memories, I knew Sirius was always different. He never liked to be mean, he doesn't call people names like mudblood and all that. He has always been the black sheep…or the white. But I never thought we would separate. He warned me though and for that I am thankful.

"_Reggie…may I talk to you?" He asked walking into my room, I was only ten and he was about to go to Hogwarts._

"_Of course…what's up?" I asked._

"_Look…I don't think I will be in Slytherin?" He said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I am not like them and well you know. I know you wont like me after this…but just don't forget the good times. And always know there IS a good side and there IS right choices…you just got to find it." He said…he was always wise._

"_I will." I said._

Thing is I never did, I let him down. I hate him, or I think I do. When I found out he was in Gryffindor my parents turned…and so did I. We never talk anymore and we never say I love you…we never say anything. Once I heard the screaming and hitting stop I walked downstairs and got my book, but before I could go back upstairs Sirius was coming down.

"Where are you going?" I sneered I didn't mean to…its just a habit.

"I'm leaving." He said icily.

"Oh really." I asked.

"Yeah…you could come to." I want to, I wanted to tell him.

"I'm never leaving."

"If they hurt your Reg…please tell me…we could help you." He said why does he still care about me.

"They love me…plus I don't need your help." I knew it wasn't true.

"Fine." He said as he opened the door. "Reg I want you to know…we all make mistakes but I will still ALWAYS love you." And he walked, limped, out the door. Right then my parents came down.

"Did the brat finally leave?" My mum asked softly.

"Yes ma'am…thank Merlyn." I said.

"What did he say?" My father asked.

"Just that he was leaving." I replied.

"Where is he going?" He asked.

"He didn't say." I replied…probably the Potters, I am happy for him as long as he gets a REAL family.

"Probably the blood traitors Potters." He spat the name.

"Well he is one…he belongs there." I said, I was just trying to help them see he didn't belong here.

"Your right son." My father said proudly.

"Did he say anything else." My mum asked.

"No ma'am, he just said that then left…I am sorry." I said.

"Its ok now why don't you go upstairs to bed?" She asked and I just nodded.

I left out the part about everyone making mistakes because I don't know why anyone would love me, I am horrible and a coward…just another thing I don't understand, why love me?

---------------------

Ok so I didnt go into Regulus's POV much but I just wanted you to see what he thought, I thought about what he thought and he will be used again...mabe a lot. So tell me what you think and please review, give me any ideas and tell me anything. Thanks!


	5. Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect

(Sirius's POV)

When I woke I thought I was in a dream considering my eyes were still close because I didn't want to wake up…when I finally opened my eyes I realized that it wasn't a dream. I looked over to James bed and saw he was just getting up to.

"I was trying to make sure last night wasn't a dream." We said at the exact same time…then we laughed.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Perfect." I said.

"Ok…I'm hungry." He said.

"Same here." I said.

"Lets go." So we headed downstairs to see Charlus reading the paper, like always, and Dorea making food.

"Oh good your up…I made plenty so you had better eat." She said.

"Yes ma'am." We all replied.

"Good…how did you boys sleep?" She asked.

"I slept great." James replied.

"Sirius how about you?" She asked.

"Oh…umm…I slept great…sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry?" Charlus asked.

"Well I come here at eleven than I just go to sleep with out asking…then I am here eating…I just don't know. If its ok can I just stay here for one night and I promise I will be out of here tomorrow I just need to look for a flat." I said.

"No…" Charlus said.

"Ok I guess I will just go get my stuff." I said getting up.

"No…Sirius." Charlus said. " I meant no because you are staying here. I meant no that you are not leaving." He said.

"But I…"

"No…your staying." He cut me off.

"Fine…but umm… yeah I will pay for my school supplies." I said.

"Nope…we will." Charlus, Dorea, and James said.

"Umm…ok…well at least let me do something." I said.

"Like what?" Dorea asked.

"Chores…beat me…I don't care." I said.

"Ok one we will NEVER beat you…" Charlus said.

"And hey I don't even do chores." James said.

"Well umm this is your house…" I said.

"Our." James corrected.

"Look Sirius…you had better stop feeling awkward now ok." Charlus said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Now the only thing you can do is be a kid and live." Dorea said.

"Ok…I swear." I said.

"Now you boys eat and go play…Sirius we still have your broom." Dorea said.

"Ok thanks." I said, soon we were done and outside playing Quidditch, they, we, have our own Quidditch pitch and snitch and what not. James is the seeker and I am the beater. I practiced and so did James. I like playing with the snitch so the Potters got me one for my birthday that says 'Sirius…our son…my brother…happy 16th birthday we love you' I had just got it about six months ago and I always have it with me. James got one to for his 16th birthday that says the same thing.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Of course stop worrying." I said.

"Ok ok fine." He said.

"Look I am fine how can I lie to you?" I asked.

"True." He said.

"Exactly." I said.

We played Quidditch for a little while longer than we went inside to eat lunch.

"Now here you go eat up." Dorea said.

"Thanks mum." James said.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter." I said.

"Here we go again." They all said, Charlus decided to stay home today.

"What?" I asked.

"Every time you come here you go back to calling us Mr. and Mrs. I think I would like to stick with Charlus." Charlus said.

"And I Dorea." Dorea said.

"Ok." I said laughing.

"I love hearing that laugh." Dorea said

"Why?" I asked.

"Well when you boys laugh…its special." She said.

"Thank." I said.

"Its true." They said.

We finished eating and soon we were back upstairs. I looked at James room for the first time since I got there. Nothing has really changed. He still had ALL his Quidditch posters up of his favorite team, the Cuddly Cannons, and there were loads of pictures, most of him and I and then some of Marauders. There was some when he was a kid growing up, but he still looked the same. He has Gryffindor colors, both of his parents were in that house. He had his trunk at the end of his bed and robes, cloths, books and what not were everywhere, his owl, Quidditch, that was white, was sitting at the desk. Everything was at it always was.

"So…" I said.

"So…" He said.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked knowing he had to tell me something.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you…we have to swear to always be honest with each other." He said

"Deal." I said we went and sat on his bed, in Indian style, right across from each other.

"Ok…well this is complicated. Look I always wanted to tell you this…it was just…hard. I was thinking yesterday…that everyone thinks we are these big headed, horrible people, who get what we want and who's life was perfect…thing is its not. I know you didn't ask to be abused…and I didn't ask…" He trailed off.

"Go on James…" I said.

"Sirius…mum…she was really sick and she almost died. She just now started to get better." He said…I was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I should have to told you. Its just, after losing John she lost it. When she had me she came back a little and…well…she got hurt really bad and then got sick to where she could have died…she was just healed." He explained…wait John…lost him.

"Who's John." I asked. He got up and took out a photo album, then he sat down next to me.

"My older brother. He was born and he was to small, he couldn't breathe on his own…he died…two weeks after he was born. My mum got to attached even though she knew what was going to happen…she lost it. She was scared to have more children and almost four years later she had me. She came back a little…but never fully." He said quietly.

"Wow…James…why didn't you tell me?" I asked, I wasn't mad…just shocked.

"Your what he would have been…I think…I didn't want you to because you would think that I as using you. Look at the pictures." He said as I opened my mouth to say how, and when I did look at the pictures I understood. He had dark hazel that looked grey, midnight black hair, and he wouldn't hold still. I looked exactly like him.

"I would never think that James."

"I know…thanks."

"For what?"

"You're the missing piece." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He flipped to the back of the album where all the family photos were and I saw. In the first few, till James was eleven, there was only Charlus, Dorea, and James and it didn't look right, soon I was over there so much that they made me be in it also, and it looked…perfect. Like I was suppose to be there. I remember that day well.

"_Boys hurry!" Dorea yelled._

"_Dorea why do I have to dress up if I am not going to be in them?" I asked looking at the muggle cloths they got James and I, we all had blue jeans on and a white button down shirt on and black dress up shoes._

"_Because you are going to be in it." She said and before I could reply I was sucked into what felt like a tube. Soon we were behind a building, I looked at around it was in a muggle place, for being only thirteen, I knew the difference between them._

"_Dorea…this is suppose to be a FAMILY picture…I'm not family." I said._

"_Yes you are now come on." She said._

"_Do we have to?" All the boys asked._

"_Yes…" She looked at us with eyes that held anger and upset and at that we all said._

"_Yeah…lets go." And her eyes automatically went back to her happy cheerful eyes. _

"_Thank you." She said leading us in._

_Soon we were in the place…it looked weird. The photographer came to us and instructed to take off our shoes and socks, we did as told, then we followed him. At the booth there was a bench and he make James and I sit on there with Dorea and James in the back. Dorea put a hand on my shoulder and Charlus put an arm around Dorea and the other on James's shoulder, after that one James and I switched places so that we could have one with each person…I tried to get away but they wouldn't let me. Then they mage James and I take one with a backs together, then one with one arm wrapped around each other, then one of us being our selves, like me putting him in a head lock, then it switched, then one where we were back to back looking serious, no comment, it looked like we were thinking, then we took a few more just being our selves. Then Dorea and Charlus went. They had one where Charlus sat with one knee up and the other one tucked under with Dorea's arms wrapped around his shoulders, one where she was in his arms, one where she sat in his lap, and a few more. Than they got us all, I still tried to get away and failed miserably, where was all sat on the floor, James and I one our stomachs with our legs in the air crossed, with Dorea in Charlus's arms. Than one where James and I was in the middle, Charlus beside me and Dorea on James, and we leaned against them, then we switched. Soon it was Dorea and James taking pictures, he was next to her, then in her arms, and more…than she called me. I went over and we did the same thing as she and James did. Than Charlus and James went they stood side by side and took one, than one where James was leaning against him, and few different ones. Then they called me over…we did the same thing…and James looked happy. Soon we did a few more family picture and James and I had some fun and started to goof around, we didn't know they were actually taking picture, Dorea asked them to. We acted like we were models, then we were jumping over each others heads, than we were play rustling, and then we did a few more crazy things. They uploaded the pictures on the computer, what ever that is, and told us to pick which ones we want._

"_All of them please…in the number one package please." Charlus said._

"_Are you sure sir…that's a lot." _

"_Yes we are." He said taking out A LOT of money._

"_Ok." Soon a lady came in and she saw the pictures._

"_Wow…these are amazing pictures." It was of James and I acting stupid. "Where did you get such models?" She asked not seeing us._

"_Right here miss." James and I said._

"_Well these are amazing…" She said looking at ALL of the pictures. "I'm Katy…I own this place and we have a site and we need pictures…do you mind if I post these?" She asked._

"_I don't mind." Charlus and Dorea said…then they looked down at us._

"_We don't." We said._

"_Thank you so much…you can have them for free." She said._

"_Oh its no big deal." Charlus said._

"_No no, I should do something."_

"_I have an idea." I said._

"_What is it?" She asked eagerly._

"_Well…my brother and I had SO much fun…do you think we can take more pictures one day?" I asked._

"_I SO wouldn't mind…just tell me your names." I looked at the rest and they nodded…James looking excited._

"_Dorea, Charlus, James and Sirius…Potter." I said._

"_Ok…thank you SO much." She said as we left._

"_So Sirius POTTER!" James said._

"_I know, but considering I was already your 'brother' as your parents put it…than it would be weird if we had different last names." I said,_

"_I was kidding…I think it fits you." He said…than we felt a tug and we were back at home hanging up our photos._

We of course went back and did a lot more different thing and they always up-loaded them, they got A LOT, more customers because of us, but when we come in they always have our spot ready.

"Your right." I said. "It does look right."

"I know." He said.

We went looking through all of them and then we got to the end…their was our last ones before we went again this year. We took A LOT of photos, which isn't new, Charlus had Dorea in his arms sitting on the bench and James and I were on the ground, we were back to back with our arms folded across our chest, James and I were cracking jokes the whole time and the git decided to get ticked off, well the photographer had decided to say, 'look I am serious here' and I looked at him innocently and say 'But I am Sirius and no one is allowed to be me…wait who wants to be me.' every one started laughing and you could see the real us, there happened to be another person who took the picture of us, so we bought it.

"Boys time for dinner!" Dorea yelled.

"Coming!" James and I yelled.

I looked back down at the pictures of us and it looked picture perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------

ok so I know I havn't posted in a while so here it is. I know the ending's to all my stories are cheezy but hey, you know they do with the story. So thanks for all your reviews I love them good or bad they help A LOT, so read and review and tell me if you have any ideas for any king of story. Thanks!!!!


	6. Twins

Twins?

Mind(Sirius)

_Mind(James)_

_**Mind(Both)**_

James's POV)

Ok so Sirius has been here for a few days…but he wont listen to us. We keep telling him, we love that you are here, your fine here. You know he just wont listen to us. He wont unpack his trunk, its like he is waiting for us to say 'hey you over welcomed your stay… now get out' we don't want him to leave. We don't know how to get through his head, and he is very stubborn, the both of us are.

I walked into our room to see Sirius sitting on the bed…again. It really does look like he is waiting. He is just staring at his trunk…like 'get ready 'cause we are about to leave'. I walked over to my bed and looked at his trunk with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What are YOU doing?" I asked back.

He just shrugged.

"I know what your doing. Your waiting." I said, he didn't reply. "What part of WE WANT YOU don't you understand?" I asked.

"Look…"

"No you look Sirius, we want you ok, if we didn't you wouldn't be here. Why cant you just accept that. Ok you were fine the first day, and you were fine when you were here these past four years…just why?" I asked.

"Because…"

"Because isn't an answer, its an excuse." I said.

"James of course I am waiting…ok…its just this is not my family…this is yours." He said.

"No its not…its ours. Ok." I said.

"Will it make you happy?" He asked

"Yes." I said.

"Ok fine."

"You want dinner?"

"Duh."

"Race ya."

"1." He said.

"2." I said.

"3." We both said as we took off. We were tied till he shoved me, good thing my parents charmed everything non-breakable, soon we were in our animagus forms…we looked hilarious…soon we saw an snowy white owl that gave us the 'look' and we knew it was my mom…great…we usually do this stuff…but today my dad is having people from the ministry over…yay…so we have to behave. Soon we were back to normal and my mum was glaring at us."

"Sorry." We said.

"Its fine. Just next time do it when the ministry is not to come over. How are you feeling Sirius?"

"I am ok Dorea."

"Ok." She said.

"Mum…when are they to be here?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half go get ready…Sirius we have some robes on your bed."

"Yes ma'am." He said as we went upstairs to my room. I went to be wardrobe and got out my dark blue robes that have the potter crest on it. We had redone them a few years back, they have a phoenix, and an white owl at the top of the golden P then under it is a stag, and a large black dog. The phoenix is my dad, and the owl is my mum, then me the stag, and the dog is Sirius.

"Umm…James."

"Yeah."

"Umm…what is this?" He asked referring to the robes, they looked just like mine.

"Robes." I said slowly.

"No, I mean the crest…that's the Potters…and what does is it mean?"

"Ok well one, since you are apart of the family, you need to have family robes, and well, the meaning is, we are different but we make up a family. The animals are us."

"But why give me…"

"Because like I said your family, and to prove it, there's you." I said pointing to the dog.

"Wow…thanks." He said.

"Sirius we need to talk." I said, he automatically looked at his trunk. "No, its not about that. Look ok, you are our family." He looked down and wouldn't look at me, so I forced his eyes into mine, "You. Are. My. Brother. My. Parents. Son. And. You. Are. Not. Leaving. You Will. Get. That. Through. Your. Stubborn. Head. Now." I said.

"I believe you." I knew he would if he looked into my eyes. No one can read us like we can.

"Now lets get dressed." Soon we were both dressed and we looked at each other. We looked exactly like twins. We have the same build and we were the same height and our hair is long, to where it reaches the crook of our neck. My eyes were hazel they never really change color, and his were stormy grey to wear they looked hazel, our voice is the same also. Only difference is, I have glasses.

"Hey Siri." He knew I had something in mind by my voice, its what we call our 'prank voice'.

"Yes Jamie." He asked in the same voice.

"I have an idea."

"As do I."

"At the same time."

"Twins." We both said.

"Ok come here." I said as I pulled him into my restroom. "Can you do my hair." I said as I gave him a brush and muggle products and magical products.

"Yes I can. But your glasses."

"Hello, its called contacts." He knew what they were considering I explained it to him and I put them in.

"True…maybe we should do this in school, one day I fix your hair, the next we mess mine up."

"I like."

"James we are geniuses, I wonder if Mooney and Wormtail will be able to tell which is which."

"I doubt it. Ouch." I said as he pulled my hair.

"Sorry."

"Its cool."

About ten minuets later he was done. It looked exactly like his. Parted down the middle to wear our bangs were pretty long and longer to shorter.

"Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." I said and he came back into the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Look into the mirror with me" We turned and looked into the mirror and you couldn't tell which was which.

"Oh wow."

"We really do look alike."

"Boys!" My mother called us down as we heard the door open.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Remember call my mum, mum and my dad, dad. My parents have to figure us out also and when they say one of our names we both look to who's talking to us"

"Ok."

"Oh and put this on." I said as I handed him a necklace with a dog on it.

"Why."

"Well when you have it on, and I have mine." I said indicating to my stag one. "We can talk to each other in our minds."

"That's wicked." He said as he put it on.

"Lets go." We walked side by side and went downstairs. When we got down there, there were about five other guys there, two girls and three guys and they all looked at us, including my parents, like what the bloody hell.

"Charlus, you didn't tell me you had twins." The minister said.

"Uh."

"Yes sir, we are." Sirius and I answered.

"Lets see. Which is which?" He asked.

"James." I said to Sirius."Sirius." He said pointing to himself.

"Sirius." I said pointing to him again.

"James." He said pointing to me again.

"Just call whatever and we answer." We said at the same time.

"Ok."

"Umm…may I talk to my sons in private." My dad asked.

"Go right ahead."

"Boys your room please."

So we walked up to my/our room and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Being ourselves." We answered.

"Ok well, you could be twins. But, fine." He said.

"Thanks dad." We answered.

"You guys aren't going to make this easy for us are you?" He chuckled.

"No sir." We answered.

"Ok go downstairs." He said.

When we got downstairs we went and sat in our usual seats. Our dad at the head, then the minister in the right next to him, my mum on the left, then Mrs. Ladley next to my mum, then Mrs. Liley. Then at the end there were two chairs where Sirius and I sat. Then next to the minister was Mr. Balmy and Mr. Dander. Soon we were all eating.

"Boys?" We bother looked at the minister.(They answer at the same time in all of these)

"Yes sir." We said.

"What year are you going into?"

"Sixth."

"What house?"

"Gryffindor."

"What is your favorite thing to do.

"Pranking and Quidditch."

He's trying to trick us.

_Yeah not working_

Ok he's going to ask us what 

Position we play _Just say seeker and beater_

K

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker and beater."

You cant break us

_Look at dad's face. _It looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, same as mums.

He finds us funny

_**Go us**_

"Well…" The minister said as he turned back to my dad. Soon dinner was over and we were in the living room.

"Ok James go put your glasses on, we have something important to tell you and Sirius." We were both about to go when, "Only James."

"Which one is which?" We asked, he walked over to us he tilted my head up and looked into my eyes.

_What the bloody hell is he doing_

Trying to see which is which, he will know to

_Crap…_

Then he went to Sirius, he tilted his head up, at which Sirius flinched, he looked into his eyes.

"I know which is who, now go get your glasses, I guess both of you." We walked upstairs.

"Now what?"

"There always has to be an end of a prank, and here it is, plus it sounds pretty important."

"To true." I grabbed my glasses and look at Sirius, the I gave them to him and he put them on.

"Lets go."

So we walked back downstairs and looked at them.

"James put your glasses on." My dad said. "And don't even try it." He said as we both opened our mouths.

"Fine." I said as I took out my contacts and put them in my case then put my glasses on.

"Now really introduce yourselves." He said.

"Hello, I am James potter."

"Not yet." Sirius said, I looked at him like he was mad, then it made sense when he messed up my hair. "Now he is, oh yeah and I am Sirius Black. Umm…sorry for the prank."

"Its ok lads, you did very good."

"Thanks." I said.

"Thank you sir."

"There is no need to be formal."

"Oh, umm, sorry."

"Its fine, now I heard your father had some news."

"Thank you, Sirius, James, we need you to sign this." My dad said referring to the paper in his hands.

"Umm, sir may I ask what it is?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, these will officially let us be your guardian. And maybe once you get use to us we can adopt you."

"Really, but what about my parents?" He asked.

"Well, the minister said that if you tell him the reason why we don't have to get their signatures…or we can get them."

I looked at Sirius and he was looking the Minister straight in the eye and said simply.

"I was abused."

"What…how can you be so calm about it?"

"Well, the Potters have always considered me as a son, and they helped and it really doesn't bug me so much." He said.

"Cool now that we have that out of the way, not trying to be rude but I kind of want a brother, and finally Sirius can believe us when we say we want him…so where's a quill?" I asked.

"Umm…here." The minister said, I took it and the papers and went to Sirius, we looked at the papers and already saw my parents on there. I signed them and then Sirius did. I handed them to the minister and he took them.

"Its official."

"Yes!" We yelled.

"Oh and by the way, can you not tell any Hogwarts staff or student about our prank?" Sirius asked.

"Why might I ask?"

"Well you see we are the Marauders, we prank, every prank is from us, and we want to prank them all year."

"Ok."

"You know I always liked you." Sirius said.

"And I always knew you were different from your family."

"Thank you, that is like a major compliment."

"Boys, I see you are wearing your pendants." My dad said.

"James these are pendants?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…sorry we didn't have time."

"No its fine."

"Well here." My dad said handing us each a box, we opened them to see three pendants a phoenix, and an owl, I had a dog, and he had a stag, they were all like each others. "You two were only able to talk because you were right next to each other, if you are five feet from each other it wont work, now if you have the pendants we can be here and you can be at Hogwarts and we will be able to communicate, shoot you can be on the other side of the world, and if you are in trouble we can apperate through any type of wards, and they are charmed to only work for you and you only."

"Wicked." We said as we put the charms on.

"Yes, but no cheating on tests, exams, and what not."

"Yes sir." We said.

_**Yeah right**_

"Ok…"

"You don't believe us." We said.

"Not a chance…now say goodnight and go to bed."

"Fine…goodnight." We said as I walked up to my parents who gave me a hug and a kiss, then they looked at Sirius.

"Umm…yes?" He asked.

"Well come here son…unless your to old." My dad said.

"Oh…sorry still trying to get use to this." He said as he came up to us and they gave him a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight boys." They said as we walked up the stairs.

"Actually…it goodnight twins." I said as I messed up Sirius's hair.

"James!" He yelled as he chased me up the stairs.

"Sirius…" I said as I ran.

"Boys!"

"We're going!" We said as we went up stairs and got ready for bed.


End file.
